Sonriendo
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Shounen Ai. El amor no es correspondido. Cuando eso sucede, solo se puede ocultar el dolor, detras de una sonrisa.


Nyhao!!  
  
^_^ traigo este oneshot, esta en POV Max. Espero que les guste.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonriendo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Observo cada día a mi alrededor, despierto con mirada triste y mis ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto derramado en la noche.   
  
Me levanto taciturno y entro al baño, donde dejo que el agua acaricie mi piel. No puedo asimilar que te perdí sin siquiera pelear. Salgo de bañarme y mi madre ya me ha preparado el desayuno. Es entonces cuando empieza la obra. Sonrió alegremente a mi madre, agradeciéndole el desayuno, diciéndole que le quedo delicioso, cuando en realidad para mí todo es amargo.  
  
Salgo a la escuela, donde continuo la farsa, sin dejar de sonreír juego y estudio. Escucho a la gente decir cosas como, "Que niño tan alegre" y "Quisiera ser tan feliz como ese rubio" Pero, si supieran como me siento en verdad, sentirían lastima y desearían no estar en mis zapatos.  
  
Llego a casa, donde sonriendo dejo mis útiles en el sillón y hago la tarea si es que la hay. Los maestros dicen que soy buen estudiante. Tal vez sea solo que mi mente ha estado perdida, memorizando todas las clases sin comprenderlas, tan solo repitiendo la lección cual letanía monótona.  
  
La comida me es igual de insípida que el desayuno, pero aun así solo sonrió alegremente, fingiéndome feliz. Realizo cada acción por inercia. Y dentro de mí, mi corazón yace roto en mil pedazos.  
  
Entonces llegan ustedes y sigo fingiendo ser feliz aunque este en agonía. Y me conformo con tan solo ver tu rostro y tus movimientos, ver tu sonrisa que no es para mí, escuchar tus palabras dulces dirigidas a otro. Pero no importa, te amo y aunque no seas para mí sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti.   
  
Practicamos algo de beyblade, durante horas actuó que me divierto, cuando ya nada tiene sentido para mí. Te veo abrazarlo y besarlo. No lo odio, tan solo desearía ser mas como él y menos como yo, para que me quisieras. Terminamos de practicar y usamos ese tiempo para conversar y jugar a otras cosas. Yo lo ocupo para atesorar tu imagen en mi ser. No me acerco mucho a ti, evito tener contacto contigo. ¿Porque? Simple, razón numero uno; no quiero que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti, ni tu ni tu chico. Segunda razón, es demasiado doloroso el sentir tu piel sabiendo que jamás será mía, el oler tu cabello sabiendo que nunca podré tenerte entre mis brazos. Duele. Duele demasiado el amar algo inalcanzable y que ya tiene dueño.  
  
Después te vas, junto con tu adorado novio. Quisiera tener todo lo que tiene. Quisiera ser tan atractivo como él en lugar de tierno, quisiera ser igual de rico en vez de ser de clase media, quisiera poder darte lo que él, quisiera ser igual de frío y cálido como él, en vez de ser dulce. Quisiera besar tus labios como lo hace él, abrazarte, tocarte, acariciarte y hacerte el amor como lo hace él. Quisiera ser él.  
  
Pero no lo soy.  
  
Comó la cena que mi madre preparo con amor y saludo a mi padre que regresa de su trabajo. Sonriendo, siempre fingiendo. Me doy un baño y en el agua caliente mis pensamientos divagan en ti, pareciera que mi mente se niega a olvidarte, haciendo sufrir aun más a mí despedazado corazón.  
  
Me acuesto a dormir, cerrando los ojos sin poder conciliar el sueño. Escucho cuando llega mi madre y arropándome me besa la mejilla. Y sé que sonríe, sonríe al verme hacerlo a mí. Ella cree que sigo siendo feliz, que aun mi corazón vive rebosante de alegría, cuando en realidad agoniza de dolor. Por fin se va, y cuando me aseguro de que todo esta en silencio, rompo la fingida faz que he creado.  
  
Me muestro tal como soy y dejo mi pecho abierto, dejando que mi corazón se desahogué, llorando en silencio. Lloro hasta que no puedo mas, hasta que se han terminado las lagrimas y aun así aún queda mucho dolor por salir. Y el sueño me vence, entonces sueño contigo, que estas conmigo, que me amas y vivimos felices como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero son solo eso, cuentos de hadas, son como los castillos de arena, muy bonitos, hasta que llega la ola y los derrumba. Así llega el amanecer, destruyendo mis sueños. Y todo vuelve a empezar, cada día igual que el anterior. Para mi nada tiene sentido.   
  
Mis sueños se han roto, mi corazón se ha despedazado, mi vida se ha arruinado. Y la culpa de eso no eres tu, sino yo. Yo y mis estúpidos sentimientos hacia ti. Sentimientos prohibidos, vedados, sentimientos que son tabú. Sé que jamás podré revelarte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que sufro por ti. Pero en realidad si soy feliz, cuando te veo, cuando te escucho y cuando me miras. Cuando me pierdo en tus ojos profundos y en tus facciones incomparablemente bellas. Solo en esos momentos puedo sentirme dichoso de haberte conocido, de que nuestros caminos se hallan cruzado. Y a pesar del dolor que me has causado, vale la pena ese sufrimiento a cambio de tu amistad.  
  
Mi vida se ha vuelto un teatro, donde actuó el papel de niño alegre y feliz, viviendo una vida perfecta. Teatro. Farsa. Comedia. Mentira. Esa es mi vida desde que encontraste a tu amor.  
  
Y aquí seguiré, seguiré siendo quien más te ame en todo el mundo, quien más te adora y te aprecia, el chico perfecto, oculto detrás de la mascara de tu mejor amigo. No importa lo que suceda, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran por mas que lo desee. Y siempre te apoyare, incluso si llegas a tener problemas con tu chico, aun así te ayudare a superar cualquier cosa, cualquier obstáculo. Siempre estaré aquí para ti y solo para ti, a tu entera disposición.  
  
Te prometo que jamás me veras triste o llorando. Sé que te preocuparías y lo menos que quiero es que te preocupes por alguien como yo. Siempre sonreiré, aunque el dolor me carcoma por dentro, aunque las lagrimas supliquen por una salida, aunque mi corazón quiera dejar de latir, no dejare de sonreír. Porque mi realidad es esa.  
  
Vivir amando, amar sufriendo, sufrir callando... y siempre sonriendo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oyasumi n_~  
  
  
  
:: Carpe diem :: 


End file.
